seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude D. Vearth/Abilities and Powers
Natural Abilities Master Strategist Political Finesse Charisma Physical Ability Hand-to-Hand Combat Skill Devil Fruit King Fisher has consumed the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, a powerful Devil Fruit that allows him to freely levitate himself and inanimate objects he has previously touched. A fitting power given his hatred of pirates, it allows for the bandit king to fly freely in the air and carry anything he wishes with him, using this power to keep his mountain base in the sky. Furthermore, the inanimate objects or substances that fall under his control can apparently be freely-manipulated, allowing him to craft a number of impromptu weapons at will in battle. It is considered one of the most powerful Paramecia fruits to exist and is often the crux of Vearth's battle planning. Interestingly, Fisher prefers utilizing other objects (or people) in combat than fighting with his own hands and feet. While this renders him weak at close-range combat (and a natural counter to Pounce D. Luk and his crewmate Kirein), he has made up for it by keeping a variety of long-range weapons, such as pistols and rifles, on his person at all times to be called at a moment's notice. Furthermore, his use of the fruit allows him to turn even close-range weaponry like swords into projectiles few ruse against his enemies. Even the air around him and the ground beneath his feet are fair game, to the point where Marian states that to fight him on his own turf is to fight the land itself. He is quite skilled in its casual use, capable of levitating a great variety of things at a time without any visible strain on his person. Even after having his active attention distracted by Rhett, the Fleet Admiral only managed to interrupt the current use of it; all other things being held up by its power did not budge. Incredibly, Fisher also seems to have discovered how to keep his ability running while asleep. Techniques Vearth typically divides his techniques whilst using his Devil Fruit into three categories: Arms Personal, Arms Aerial, and Arms Global. His attack names also incorporate those of various flowers or classical music terms into them. Arms Personal is the set of techniques that focuses on things that fall within his Fruit's influence that he touches on a constant basis. This includes elements such as the air around him, dust in the air, the ground directly on his feet, et cetera. While considered the weakest tier of his attacks, they are also the fastest and can build up easily for his larger and more powerful techniques. * : Vearth's signature technique, taking advantage of the very air that he breaths in and surrounds him at all times. By seizing control of it via his Fruit, Vearth creates various sharply-spinning blades of wind around his arms. From here, he can freely set them loose upon his opponent with a quick flick of the wrist or a more dramatic throwing motion. These blades have the strength of up-scale air slashes and can match them in a clash. Often, two or more are released at once to perfectly counter or briefly overwhelm the opponent. They can also be combined to make a greater and more powerful attack. Arms Aerial His techniques revolve around the manipulation of things around him that are not regularly touched by his person or can not be considered a part of it, such as blades, pistols, and other items that can be held by others. Arms Global The prefix denotes uses of the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi that effect an area the size of a town or larger, potentially encompassing the whole world if it's name's implication is to be believed. Only one of these techniques' names is known, but another is responsible for keeping the Bandit's Summit's floating fortress afloat and retrieving the Poneglyph from Upper Yard. * : Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Character Subpages